


This is the Kingdom of White Linen

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	This is the Kingdom of White Linen

This is the Kingdom of White Linen  
The Land of Many Pillows  
Where you are King

Clothing is forbidden here, being blasphemous on your body

Your body must be a glorious mould for mine  
Rising and falling in the long morning hours  
Leaving puddles of sunlight on the bed

I want your hand to guide me to sweet emergency  
Over and again, crying and falling  
Until I am nothing but foam and my heart is helpless, at sea

You are heavy and solid, radiating heat  
A miracle of life fused into the ultimate anchor of my universe  
I have a thousand kisses to bury in your soft hair


End file.
